Un nuevo Imperio
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Tras la finalización de la Tercera Guerra y la Caída de Lordaeron, un Príncipe Humano, descendiente de los Altos Elfos, tomará el mando de las fuerzas militares sobrevivientes y las dirigirá hacia la Isla de Theramore, donde fueron evacuados los pocos humanos de aquellas regiones, después de la desaparición de la Monarquía, a manos de Arthas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: La evacuación de Lordaeron **No soy dueño de los personajes del Warcraft, éste pertenece a Blizzard Entertainment, solo de mi** **OC.**

El Príncipe Gabriel Halcón Negro, heredero al trono de Dalaran, miró por la ventana del castillo en donde se encontraba recluido, los estragos de la Plaga y luego la muerte del Rey Terenas Menethil, a manos de su propio hijo, el Príncipe Arthas, quien corrompido por la espada Frostmourne, la muerte del Paladín Uther El Iluminado, quien murió protegiendo la urna con las cenizas del Rey Terenas y que fue robada por Arthas para revivir a Kel´thuzad, la caída de los Altos Elfos y luego, la destrucción de la Alianza de Lordaeron, muchos Paladines, Caballeros y gente que él había conocido estaban muertos, otros pudieron sacar a los pocos Humanos de las tierras de Lordaeron: Arthas había ganado, ahora unido al Rey Lich, nada lo iba a detener.

Todo estaba perdido y la evacuación seguía, Jaina Proudmore había mandado a dos mensajeros para que fueran a informarles a los sobrevivientes que fueran para Theramore, en las costas de la desértica Kalimdor, donde los Orcos de la Horda habían establecido su reino.

Gabriel recibió el mensaje y supo que antes de irse, debía salvar los libros de magia y los artefactos, además de llevar a las fuerzas que tenía bajo su mando, mientras que se encontraba en la habitación del castillo, asegurando sus pertenencias, se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta.

Eso le preocupó y tomó su espada, la mítica "Relámpago", cuya espada había dado muerte a varios Señores del Terror y se había ganado el respeto y el temor, tanto de los Humanos, como de los agentes de la Legión del Fuego. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, allí se encontraba el Capitán de sus fuerzas, luciendo su armadura dorada.

\- Disculpe, Mi Señor, pero tenemos prisa, debemos ya iniciar la evacuación de este destacamento ahora. Le dijo cordialmente el militar, Gabriel hizo una seña de que estaba bien, que empezaran y decidió dar una última vuelta por el castillo, mientras que miraba hacia la lejanía, en el horizonte, las Tierras Plagadas, supo de parte de unos Enanos fusileros, los cuales habían escapado tras la muerte del Mariscal Garithos, supo que la Ciudad Capital había sido conquistada por una facción llamada "Los Perdidos", dirigidos por Sylvanas Windrunner y Varimathras, lo cual implicaba que ahora había divisiones en el Azote de los Muertos Vivientes.

\- _"Hace días que no hay combates, los Muertos Vivientes masacraron a toda la población, profanaron las tumbas y cometieron cientos de atrocidades, solo ahora hay bandidos y tribus que guerrean mucho"_ Pensó Gabriel, mientras que sus fuerzas iban moviendo material y cargando todo a los barcos.

\- Última vez en las murallas, Mi Señor. Le dijo uno de los Soldados Rasos al joven.

\- Lamentablemente, extrañaré este sitio, pero no nos queda otra alternativa, irnos o rendirle obediencia a "Los Perdidos". Le respondió, mientras que veía como llevaban los libros que él había rescatado de Dalaran.

\- Hubiéramos conquistado todo, pero el maldito de Garithos nos causó pérdidas incalculables, debimos haberlo despojado de su cargo. Respondió otro de los Soldados Rasos, con furia por la evacuación.

\- Ya no sirve culparlo: Está muerto. Dijo Gabriel, mientras que se retiraba de las murallas.

Las fuerzas militares de Gabriel consistían en Soldados Rasos con un Capitán y el Sargento, pocos Enanos Fusileros, un batallón de equipos mortero, un pequeño escuadrón de Caballería, varios Sacerdotes Elfos y Hechiceras y unos tanques a vapor, sumado a los Campesinos que tenía bajo su cargo y los Grifos, pero aún eran muy pocos frente al número creciente del Azote dividido.

\- Lleven la comida y los tesoros, de prisa. Pidió Gabriel, sabiendo que el ultimátum se les estaba venciendo, en la lejanía vieron venir a un grupo de mensajeros de Sylvanas y sus Ejércitos.

\- ¡Mensajeros, bajen las puertas! Pidió uno de los Campesinos Vigías.

Bajaron las puertas y entraron los mensajeros.

\- Se les está terminando el tiempo, Caballeros: La Dama Oscura ha pedido que este lugar quedara vacío para el Atardecer y aún no han terminado. Les dijo uno de los Nigromantes.

Los Soldados Rasos casi sacaban sus espadas y preparaban los escudos, pero el Príncipe intervino.

\- Pido disculpas por la demora, pero hemos tenido problemas con los Bandidos que están al Noreste de aquí. Por favor, solo necesitamos más tiempo para completar la evacuación. Les pidió Gabriel lo requerido.

Los Nigromantes se quedaron pensativos.

\- Está bien, les daremos más tiempo en nombre de la Dama Oscura, pero no más. Respondió otro de los enviados y se retiraron de allí.

\- Debimos haberlos matado. Alegó molesto uno de los Fusileros Enanos, mientras que le ponía el seguro a su arcabuz.

\- Basta de andar jugando, continúen con la labor, nos tenemos que ir ya. Pidió más atención y desempeño en las filas, mientras que llevaban la artillería, municiones, pólvora y hasta la madera a los barcos de carga.

La labor terminó justo antes de que finalizara el pacto con Sylvanas, estaban a tiempo aún y entonces, el Príncipe de Dalaran mandó a dos Caballeros para informarle a la Dama Oscura que el trabajo de evacuación había terminado. Allí se presentó, escoltada por las Banshees y sus Lacayos.

\- Bueno, con que el Príncipe Gabriel de Dalaran ha terminado a tiempo su trabajo, jeje, ya veo por qué todos confiaban en ti para heredar la Corona de aquella ciudad de Magos. Le dijo Sylvanas, cosa que para Gabriel, quien tenía sangre de los Altos Elfos corriendo por sus venas junto con la de los Magos de Dalaran, sentía ira al saber de que una Alta Elfa era ahora una traidora, un monstruo que comandaba a sus fuerzas y ahora ellos perdían su hogar.

\- Este lugar no será tocado. Cumplí con mi palabra, ahora tú me prometiste que cumplirás con la tuya, Oh Dama Oscura. Le pidió serio el joven, mientras que ella iba pensando, en un modo de burlarse del joven.

\- Está bien, es una promesa de mi parte: El Castillo de la Resistencia no será destruido ni tomado, tienes mi palabra. Le prometió Sylvanas, Gabriel estrechó su mano con la de ella y se dirigió hacia los barcos.

Pronto fueron subiendo las tropas suyas y zarparon, dejando atrás las Tierras de la Peste del Oeste y del Este, cuyo nombre antiguo había sido Lordaeron.

El sueño de toda una vida en aquellas regiones, ahora estaba en manos de "Los Perdidos", el Príncipe Gabriel, inmediatamente, dirigió una última mirada hacia aquella región y cerró los ojos, hundiéndose en un silencioso minuto de silencio por todos los caídos en la Tercera Guerra.

Pronto, Lordaeron desapareció ante la mirada del joven, tras volver a abrir los ojos, luego de eso, se dirigió hacia sus fuerzas, ahora él estaba a cargo como Comandante de las Fuerzas Militares suyas.

\- Señor, ¿hacia dónde debemos ir? Preguntó uno de los Enanos Fusileros.

\- Nos vamos a Theramore, pongan rumbo a las naves hacia la Isla de Theramore, todo al Oeste. Ordenó el Príncipe Gabriel, dando su primera orden a su flota de barcos.

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo 1, esta será una mini-serie de cinco capítulos y con un epílogo, donde se mostrará poco a poco la guerra que terminará con el ahora Rey Lich Arthas. Como dije, no soy dueño de Warcraft, solo de mi OC.**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene :D. Saludos para Jaimico Plauto y AARA941. También para Mailimon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Todo en el horizonte había desaparecido, las columnas de humo, el fuego y el castillo donde se habían atrincherado el Príncipe Gabriel Halcón Negro y sus huestes, ahora estaban en altamar, buscando la ruta hacia la Isla Theramore, donde iban a empezar una nueva vida, alejados de Lordaeron.

\- Capitán, ¿cómo va el rumbo? Preguntó Gabriel.

\- Nos hemos alejado de las costas de Lordaeron, Señor, para dentro de unas horas, máximo seis horas, estaremos anclando en la Isla Theramore, Señor. Respondió el Capitán, mientras que Gabriel iba de inspección en el barco donde le había tocado viajar, mientras que en los otros más pequeños y las barcazas, iban todos los recursos y tesoros que se habían salvado del saqueo de "Los Perdidos".

\- Bien, necesitamos llegar a Theramore antes de que la Dama Oscura cambie de idea. Pidió que se movilizaran lo mismo rápido hacia la zona segura.

\- Sí, Señor: ¡A toda máquina! Ordenó el Capitán, mientras que empezaban a acelerar la marcha de la pequeña flota.

La flota puso rumbo hacia aquella región, cercana a las costas de Kalimdor, en donde la Horda de los Orcos se instalaron, siguiendo las palabras del Oráculo Medivh.

\- Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para organizar un buen contra-ataque contra los muertos vivientes en Lordaeron, no tendríamos que ahora dejar nuestras tierras para poder salvarnos la vida. Se lamentó un Soldado Raso, de los cuales, Gabriel tenía 50 Soldados Rasos en sus fuerzas, junto con un Capitán y dos Sargentos.

\- Lamentablemente fue así y no hubo otra opción. Pero ahora, en Theramore, estaremos más que mejor, no nos volverán a molestar esos monstruos. Les dio su palabra el Príncipe, mientras que ellos juraban lealtad hacia él.

\- ¡JURAMOS LEALTAD HACIA USTED, PRÍNCIPE GABRIEL HALCÓN NEGRO, CON NUESTRA SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS DE SU LADO Y SERVIREMOS COMO VALIENTES SOLDADOS EN DAR NUESTRAS VIDAS POR ESTE JURAMENTO! Juraron aquellas fuerzas, mientras que Gabriel se encontraba de pie frente a ellos y cada uno se acercó para besarle la mano, en señal de iniciarse su fidelidad hacia su persona.

Sabían que ellos iban a regresar a Lordaeron en algún día, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Y así fue como estuvieron navegando por el mar, siguiendo los mapas y la brújula, teniendo buenos vientos para desplazarse y demás, al tercer día de viaje, uno de los vigías dio el aviso.

\- ¡Theramore a la vista! Anunció.

\- Perfecto, Capitán, que enfilen rumbo hacia las costas y una vez allí, manden a uno de nuestros Jinetes de Grifos para que manden un mensaje a Jaina Proudmore: Hemos llegado. Dio las órdenes Gabriel, mientras que el líder de los Soldados Rasos obedecía y se iba preparando el mensaje para transmitir hacia los habitantes de aquella isla fortificada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Iba llegando el Amanecer en el mar y la flota de barcos seguía su curso hacia Theramore, donde allí iban a instalarse. Las tropas de la Alianza habían jurado lealtad hacia el Príncipe Gabriel Halcón Negro, quien ahora el Comandante y Mariscal a cargo de sus fuerzas militares sobrevivientes de Lordaeron.

\- Lord Gabriel, hemos enviado a tres mensajeros para hablar con la Señorita Jaina Proudmore sobre nuestra llegada, así que deberemos esperar a que vuelvan. Le informó uno de los Caballeros.

\- Perfecto, estoy seguro que Jaina nos dará la bienvenida, ella ha sido una gran amiga y camarada en la lucha contra el Azote. Respondió Gabriel, mientras que veía llegar el bote en el que iban tres mensajeros suyos para hablar con la líder de Theramore.

* * *

Al subir al barco principal, los tres mensajeros se acercaron con las noticias para el Príncipe Gabriel, el cual los estaba esperando en el puente de mando.

\- Saludos, Príncipe Gabriel, hemos venido con buenas y malas noticias. Le dijo uno de los mensajeros.

\- Primero las malas. Pidió el joven.

\- Las malas son que una tormenta se está acercando hacia nuestra ruta de viaje, por el otro lado, la Señorita Proudmore nos ha dado luz verde para ingresar en Theramore y establecernos allí. Le informó otro de los emisarios.

\- Perfecto, excelente, Caballeros. Con el asunto de la tormenta, recalaremos en las islas cerca de Kalimdor, por las cercanías de las Playas del Norte; allí vamos a establecernos por un rato. ¿Es muy fuerte la tormenta? Dio sus instrucciones el joven, mientras que preguntaba al respecto por la tormenta de la que iban a encontrarse.

\- No hay de qué temer con eso, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado en las costas, hemos visto a una flotilla de cinco barcos del Azote de los Muertos Vivientes merodear en el Sureste de nuestra ruta. Le relató otro de sus mensajeros, mientras que los Soldados Rasos se ponían a discutir.

\- Tal vez sean solo de aprovisionamiento, el Rey Arthas no volverá a Lordaeron, ahora él es el Rey Exime y el Trono de Hielo es su lugar. Dijo Gabriel, mientras que llevaba a la calma a las huestes y de ahí, ordenaba al Capitán de los barcos, de que se dirigieran hacia el Norte.

* * *

Anclaron en una de las islas, donde al desembarcar, Gabriel pidió que nadie bajara, ya que allí, era territorio de los Trolls del Bosque, en donde, el Jefe del Clan, les dio la bienvenida, pero de que no pisaran sus tierras, el Príncipe, se acercó a ellos.

\- Juro que mis huestes permanecerán en sus barcos y no los molestaremos, solo estaremos aquí hasta que pase la tormenta, Jefe Sai´Jin. Le dio su palabra de mantener a todos a bordo, hasta que pasara el peligro.

\- Confío en su palabra, Príncipe Gabriel, usted ha sido una gran ayuda para mis hermanos, los cuales pudieron escapar de Lordaeron cuando el Azote nos expulsó de nuestras tierras. Mi pueblo siempre estará con usted y con los Altos Elfos. Respondió Sai´Jin, mientras que se retiraba con su escolta hacia los bosques.

* * *

Después de haber estado en las Islas de los Trolls, la tormenta pasó rápidamente y levaron anclas hacia Theramore, ahora con el Amanecer llegando, pronto los vigías, dieron aviso de que estaban llegando.

\- ¡THERAMORE A LA VISTA! Dio la señal uno de los vigías, mientras que Gabriel tomó un catalejo y observó a lo lejos, las banderas de Lordaeron y Dalaran, junto con los estandartes, flamear al viento.

\- Den la señal: Hemos llegado. Anunció el Príncipe, mientras que sus Vasallos iban a informar a todos los presentes de que se prepararan para desembarcar en las costas.

\- Enseguida, Señor. Respondió uno de los campesinos, mientras que iban con el Príncipe a despertar a las huestes y a los que montaban guardia.

\- Por fin, hemos salido de la pesadilla y el peligro, ahora podremos estar a salvo de los Muertos Vivientes y de los Renegados. Dijo Gabriel, feliz de que por fin, su gente y sus tropas, pudieran llegar a salvo a Theramore, aunque, en su mente, habían ciertos sentimientos hacia cierta Elfa, ahora, la "Dama Oscura" y Líder de los Muertos Vivientes Rebeldes.

\- Sylvanas Windrunner. Suspiró el joven, mientras que sentía que en su corazón, sabía que un día, ella iba a conseguir su venganza contra el Rey Arthas, lo mismo el Príncipe Gabriel, por la masacre cometida contra los Altos Elfos en el pasado.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: En las nuevas tierras En Theramore, la líder de los Humanos Supervivientes de Lordaeron, Jaina Proudmore, se encontraba en una reunión junto a sus Generales y los mensajeros del Jefe Thrall de la Horda Orca, justo en el momento en el que estaban por finalizar las relaciones con la Nación de la Horda, entró uno de los mensajeros de ella.

\- Disculpe que interrumpa su reunión, Señorita Proudmore, pero tengo noticias: Han llegado los barcos del Príncipe Gabriel Halcón Negro, ya están aquí. Le anunció el hombre de túnica negra, mientras que ella pedía que esperaran sus invitados.

\- Está bien, muchas gracias por avisarme, Theo, enseguida estaré en la costa. Le prometió la chica, mientras que la reunión quedaba en suspenso hasta que ella volviera.

\- ¿Necesita que la ayudemos, Señorita Proudmore? Preguntó uno de los mensajeros de Thrall.

\- No se preocupen, Caballeros, solo será por unos dos minutos, luego volveremos a lo que estábamos hablando. Les pidió Jaina el tiempo suficiente hasta que se instalaran los nuevos invitados.

\- Como usted diga, Señorita. Respondió otro de los emisarios de la Horda.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Bienvenidos a Theramore Allí, en los puertos de Theramore se encontraba Jaina Proudmore, a la espera de la llegada de los barcos de Lordaeron, los últimos que habían llegado allí desde la caída del Reino a manos de la Legión del Fuego, lo que no sabía, era que en una de esas naves, viajaba el heredero de Dalaran y de los Altos Elfos.

\- Señorita Proudmore, nuestros espías dicen que en los barcos, se encuentra el heredero al trono de Dalaran y descendiente de los Altos Elfos, un amigo que usted conoció en el pasado: Su nombre es Gabriel, Príncipe Gabriel Halcón Negro. Le informó uno de sus Caballeros.

\- Gabriel y yo nos conocimos en Dalaran junto con Arthas, él siempre fue descrito como un gran hechicero y sanador de heridos, a parte de dominar muy bien el arte de la magia y de escuchar a la Naturaleza. No lo había vuelto a ver desde la caída de Lordaeron y con la destrucción de Dalaran. Respondió Jaina.

\- Sí, alguien que aún porta el estandarte y es el heredero de la Casa de los Altos Elfos, creo que ya estaríamos listos para lo que ha estado hablando con los emisarios de la Horca. Alegó uno de sus Soldados Rasos.

\- El Príncipe siempre ha sido muy pacífico, casi todas las guerras que él había ganado fueron en sesiones diplomáticas, en especial con los orcos. Señaló uno de los Capitanes de Jaina.

* * *

Los barcos finalmente tocaron puerto, en medio de un día totalmente lluvioso y frío, donde solo reinaba la calma en aquella zona costera, en las cercanías de Kalimdor.

\- Bienvenidos. Les dio una cálida bienvenida Jaina, mientras que comenzaban a descender Gabriel y sus tropas.

\- Bienvenidos a Theramore, Caballeros. Dijo uno de los Generales de la chica.

\- Muchas gracias, Damas y Caballeros. Ha sido un viaje muy largo, pero nos alegra de que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos. Agradeció Gabriel, quien se reencontró con Jaina y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

\- Es un honor tenerlos aquí, Caballeros, por favor, siganme. Les pidió Jaina, después de las presentaciones que la siguieran hacia la entrada de Theramore, donde allí se había levantado toda una ciudad, en honor a Lordaeron, donde incluso flameaban las banderas y estandartes de la Realeza.

 _\- "Hemos llegado, finalmente hemos llegado, después de tanto miedo y batallar contra el enemigo, ahora estamos a salvo. Espero que mi gente haya sobrevivido"_ Pidió Gabriel, mientras que se encaminaba hacia el castillo, donde Jaina y los suyos dirigían esa nueva instalación de la Alianza y en relaciones con la Horda.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Empezando a levantar el Imperio Reunidos en la Sala de Conferencias, Jaina y Gabriel estuvieron charlando un rato bastante largo, mientras que las fuerzas de él descendían de los barcos con lo que habían traído, ella vio que su amigo aún poseía el título de "Príncipe de los Altos Elfos" de Quel´thalas, al recordar ese momento en el que su amada patria había caído en manos del Azote, Gabriel había sido enviado hacia Dalaran para sus estudios, pero cuando el Azote atacó su lugar de origen, no pudo volver y luego, tras la caída de Dalaran en manos de Lord Archimonde, él debió refugiarse diversos lugares, en especial en el Bosque de Ashenvale con los Elfos Nocturnos, para luego, ser recogido por las fuerzas de la Alianza de Lordaeron, allí fue trasladado a la Capital, donde estaban evacuando a los Humanos hacia los pasos del cañón y otros hacia Theramore, fue ese sitio donde luchó y mató a muchos muertos vivientes con su espada y hasta había alcanzado a herir al Mayordomo del Rey Arthas, Kel´thuzad.

Flashbacks: El Príncipe Halcón Negro estaba protegiendo a un grupo de Humanos que huían junto con un grupo de milicianos hacia los pasos del cañón, pero el camino estaba bloqueado por los muertos vivientes del Mayordomo de Arthas, por lo cual, él se lanzó al combate, matando a varios Necrófagos y los Demonios de la Cripta, de ahí, estuvo cara a cara con aquel hechicero.

\- _Por fin nos vemos cara a cara, Príncipe Gabriel._ Le dijo el Hechicero.

\- _Hoy vine por tu cabeza, hijo de puta, maldito seas, tú y tu Rey, espero que el Infierno los esté esperando ansiosos, porque hoy, te enviaré a ti primero. Mataron a mi gente, arrasaron con mi patria y profanaron el Pozo del Sol, eso no te lo perdonaré jamás._ Le devolvió el saludo, por así decirlo, Gabriel desenvainó su espada y se dirigió hacia Kel´thuzad, matando a los dos Nigromantes que lo protegían.

\- _Siempre has sido muy terco y severo contigo mismo, eres astuto e inteligente, si te enfrentas a mí, terminarás muriendo, solo retírate y no habrá que lamentar un derramamiento de sangre._ Aconsejó Kel´thuzad.

\- _Tus palabras de "consejo" no harán efecto en mí, Mago Maldito, la sangre que se derramará hoy será la tuya y expondré tu cabeza ante todos los Elfos supervivientes._ Le dijo Gabriel.

- _Que así sea entonces, Príncipe Gabriel Halcón Negro._ Respondió el Lich y empezaron ambos a combatir entre ellos.

Ambos empezaron a combatir con mucha intensidad, mientras que Kel´thuzad se enfrentaba a Gabriel, éste logró derribar a varios de sus lacayos, en especial a los Necrófagos que querían asesinarlo y alimentarse de su carne, cosa que no pudieron.

\- _Necesitarás más que Necrófagos y más basuras para detenerme._ Le dijo Gabriel, empezando por atacar a su enemigo y logró herirlo en varias partes del cuerpo, pero cuando se disponía para dar el último golpe, Kel´thuzad aprovechó para escapar y recuperar sus fuerzas.

Fin del flashbacks: \- Me alegra de que hayas vuelto, Gabriel, aquí las cosas han mejorado bastante. Le contó Jaina sobre cómo la vida había mejorado.

\- Es bueno volver a vernos, Jaina, la vida en Lordaeron era difícil, sobre todo con las bandas de Sylvanas y su gente rondando por allí. Respondió Gabriel.

\- Lo sé, pero, oye, tengo algo que les puede gustar a tus fuerzas y a ti. Le dijo.

\- Soy todo oídos. Respondió Gabriel.

\- Sígueme, hay un territorio que podría gustarles a tus fuerzas y a ti. Mira. Le pidió su atención y la siguió.

* * *

Jaina condujo a Gabriel primero a las costas, donde se subieron a los barcos, remontando el Gran Mar y llegando hacia un continente que era idéntico a Lordaeron, allí también era considerada por ciertos seres como la "Nueva Quel´thalas".

\- ¿Dónde debemos enfilar los barcos, Lady Proudmore? Preguntó el Capitán de Gabriel.

\- Hacia el Oeste, Capitán. Ordenó ella.

\- Así se hará, Mi Lady. Dijo y mando a repartir las órdenes.

Llegaron hacia las costas de aquellas regiones misteriosas, una calma increíble, podían oírse las cascadas y extensos bosques se expandían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, allí, al descender.

\- Es aquí. Le dijo Jaina, mientras que anclaban los barcos cerca de la costa y al llegar a las playas, allí, se dirigieron.

\- ¿Cómo se llama este lugar? Es una belleza, me recuerda mucho a Quel´thalas. Recordó con aires de nostalgia Gabriel, mientras que contemplaba la belleza de esas tierras.

\- Este lugar se llama "Leyenda", antiguamente era parte de los Trolls del Bosque y los Ogros, pero desde que muchos emigraron hacia Kalimdor, este lugar quedó completamente vacío, aquí mis dirigibles Globins encontraron muchas minas de oro, Sabía que te gustaría este sitio, sobre todo por Quel´thalas. Le contó Jaina.

\- Tu inteligencia y liderazgo ha puesto un buen futuro para mi gente, Jaina, aquí estableceremos nuestro nuevo hogar, tanto para los Humanos de la Alianza que vienen conmigo, como mis hermanos Elfos Sanguinarios. Le agradeció por la ayuda a Jaina, haciendo una reverencia y de ahí, impartió ordenes a sus militares.

\- Muchas gracias, Gabriel, que la Luz siempre esté con ustedes y que nunca los abandone. Le deseó Jaina.

\- Así será, Jaina, así será. Pidió el joven, mientras que la chica volvía en dirigible Globin.

* * *

Después de la partida de Jaina hacia Theramore, Gabriel y sus fuerzas empezaron a recorrer la región, buscando minas de oro y un lugar perfecto para instalarse allí y tener un nuevo Imperio.

\- ¿Cuáles son vuestras órdenes, Mi Lord? Preguntó uno de los campesinos humanos.

\- Hermanos, vamos a establecer nuestro nuevo Imperio en estas tierras, protegeremos nuestros recursos y fronteras, formaremos nuestros Ejércitos y traeremos a toda la población Elfa que queda desperdiga por todas las regiones y que vengan a vivir aquí. Les dijo Gabriel.

\- ¿Y cómo piensa llamar al nuevo hogar que tendremos? Preguntó uno de los fusileros enanos.

\- La llamaremos "Quel´thalas II", en honor a mi querida Patria, destruida por el Azote: Sobre sus cenizas, se levantará el estandarte de la Casa de los Altos Elfos y yo, Gabriel Halcón Negro, seré su líder y juro ante mis antepasados, que lucharé contra todo tipo de enemigos que busquen destruirnos, haré que el pueblo prospere y que haya paz, seguridad y orden. Dio su palabra el joven, mientras que estallaban los aplausos y felicitaciones.

Un nuevo Imperio había surgido, su nombre era Quel´thalas II, la nueva tierra tanto para los Humanos como para los Elfos Sanguinarios, el honor suyo iba a ser devuelto y los culpables por todos los crímenes que habían cometido, serían castigados con el máximo rigor de la justicia.

* * *

 **:D Capítulo nuevo, el próximo se llamara "La Fundación de Quel´thalas II", donde el Príncipe Gabriel y sus fuerzas comenzaran a edificar la nueva patria, tanto para los Humanos como los Elfos Sanguinarios y muy pronto, se darán los preparativos para la guerra contra Arthas y el Azote.**

 **Saludos para una fiel seguidora, Elein88, muy buena tu historia de "La caída del Rey Exánime" :D espero con ansias el siguiente episodio :D, este capítulo va dedicado para vos.**

 **Cuídense y nos estamos viendo en capítulos nuevos, saludos de MontanaHatsune92 para todos ustedes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Estableciendo la Patria Después de que Jaina partiera de las tierras de "Leyenda", donde Gabriel y su gente habían llegado para instalarse allí, el joven había ordenado el desembarco de todo lo que llevaban en los barcos, desde los materiales de construcción, carretas, maderas, oro y hasta la pólvora y la artillería.

\- ¿Hacia dónde debemos establecernos, Señor? Preguntó uno de los fusileros.

\- Iremos hacia el Norte, debemos establecernos en una zona donde tengamos acceso al Gran Mar y donde tengamos minas de oro y madera de los bosques, lleven las semillas de árboles. Dijo, mientras que los campesinos llevaban varias bolsas con semillas, tanto para árboles, como para la agricultura.

\- Sí, Señor: ¡Atención, todos al Norte! Dio la orden el Jefe de la Milicia, la cual se había unido a Gabriel después de la evacuación del Castillo de la Resistencia.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia la ubicación que tenía el Príncipe en sus mapas, allí, varios campesinos que llevaban sus cuadernos de notas, tomaban informes y hasta hacían los puntos donde se encontraban las fuentes de maná y salud, junto con los ríos y las zonas donde podrían haber observatorios para comunicarse con el continente.

Después de mucho viaje, Gabriel pidió detener la marcha, habían llegado hacia las costas del Norte de "Leyenda", donde allí fueron a descansar un rato, para que luego empezaran un viaje más para el lugar indicado en los mapas.

\- ¿Es aquí? Preguntó uno de los Caballeros.

Gabriel se quedó mirando el mapa un buen rato, quería verificar que todos los puntos estuvieran unidos y que esa fuera la posición de la que tanto había tenido, tanto en sus sueños, como en los libros, para la fundación de la futura Quel´thalas II y su Capital.

\- Sí, aquí. Respondió el muchacho.

\- Perfecto. Felicitó el Capitán, Gabriel pidió un descanso, todos debían recuperar fuerzas y de ahí, empezarían a levantar los primeros edificios, pero primero, se daría la inauguración con la colocación de la piedra fundamental, los árboles verdes y otoñales rodeaban toda la región, las cascadas, donde el agua fluía a todo lo que daba y la costa al Sur y el Norte, ese era el paraíso para ellos, el sitio perfecto, pero sabían que debían tener cuidado: La Armada del Azote podría querer reclamar ese territorio como parte de su Imperio, algo que era imposible, debido a que Arthas no quería arriesgarse a una guerra estúpida por unos territorios.

* * *

Descansaron un rato, rodeados de todos esos árboles y el silencio de las cataratas era perfecto, tenían todo a su disposición, los campesinos habían terminado de llevar los materiales de construcción, Gabriel había establecido que el territorio estuviera dividido en un gran cuadrado para los edificios como el Baluarte, el Cuartel, los aserraderos, la herrería y demás edificios.

\- Este es el sitio, Damas y Caballeros, hoy comenzaremos con la construcción de Quel´thalas II. Anunció el joven, mientras que estallaban los aplausos y de ahí, los trabajos de construcción para la nueva Patria Elfa comenzaron.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya basta de capítulos cortos, a partir de los que vendrán, los veremos más largos. Ya se acerca el momento de la construcción de Silvermoon II, la futura y nueva capital de los Elfos Sanguinarios y los Humanos que vendrán a vivir allí y para más tarde, la guerra contra el Azote.**

 **Saludos para mi amiga y seguidora de esta historia y fan del Warcraft, Elein88, capítulo nuevo :D, espero que te guste.**

 **Que tengan un buen Jueves de mi parte, MontanaHatsune92.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: La Fundación de Quel´thalas II Todo coincidía en los mapas y planos con respecto al lugar donde iba a fundarse la nueva nación para los Elfos Sanguinarios y los Humanos, el sitio contaba con suficientes minas de oro, bosques, cascadas y fuentes de salud y maná, el Príncipe Gabriel, para eso último, mandó a sus Sacerdotes Elfos en una misión de verificar si ninguna de esas fuentes había sido corrompida durante la guerra contra la Legión del Fuego, además de que si estaban en buenas condiciones, las necesitarían para que la magia y las energías elfas pudieran renovarse allí.

\- Este sitio es perfecto como marcaban los mapas, los libros del Kirin Tor no mentían al respecto, Señor. Le dijo el Capitán a Gabriel.

\- El Kirin Tor supo muy bien guardar sus secretos para evitar que los agentes de la Legión se los robaran. Respondió el Príncipe al militar.

\- Sepa, Mi Lord, que mis fuerzas siempre estarán de su lado, jamás lo traicionaremos. Le juró su lealtad absoluta el Capitán.

\- Muchas gracias, pero nunca me ha dado su nombre, Capitán. Le agradeció por la lealtad.

\- Me llamo Ángel, Señor, Ángel de la Montaña. Se presentó el militar.

\- Todo un honor. Respondió Gabriel, mientras que veía a los trabajadores y campesinos con levantar el Ayuntamiento.

* * *

Con los Sacerdotes Elfos, este grupo de quince seres mágicos estaban recorriendo el lado Oeste de la región, buscando las fuentes de Maná y Salud, iban con dos campesinos como ayuda y un par de Milicianos.

\- Estemos atentos, puede ser que estas tierras no hayan sido exploradas o conquistadas por la Legión o por el Azote, pero debemos tener máximo cuidado, no sabemos qué clase de criaturas pueden estar rondando por los páramos. Advirtió uno de los Sacerdotes, el cual era el líder del grupo, su nombre era Tharama Mirasol y era de Quel´thalas también, ayudó a escapar a una gran cantidad de sus patriotas hermanos y hermanas de la Capital y entonces, unió fuerzas con los Sacerdotes y luego, juraron su lealtad hacia el Príncipe Gabriel.

Justo en ese momento, uno de los dos campesinos, Valkin, había llegado, acompañado de otros dos Sacerdotes.

\- ¿Qué noticias nos traen? Preguntó Tharama.

\- Hemos encontrado las Fuentes de Salud y Maná que tanto buscábamos, no están muy cerca de aquí. Le informó Valkin, quien le mostró el mapa que había trazado.

\- Excelente, andando, Caballeros. Pidió Tharama, mientras que se dirigían hacia la posición marcada en el mapa.

* * *

A su vez, un grupo de Soldados Rasos junto con el Sargento Charles Martel, se dirigieron hacia el Centro de la región, donde estaban buscando Campamentos de Goblins para que trabajaran junto a ellos, éstas eran criaturas muy trabajadoras, serias y bastante cerradas con sus negocios, además de que necesitaban de posibles campamentos de mercenarios y de Observatorios.

\- ¿Algo? Preguntó el Sargento Charles Martel.

\- Lamentablemente nada, Mi Sargento, hemos revisado toda la zona y no hay Campamentos de Mercenarios ni Zonas Goblins. Le informó uno de sus Soldados Rasos.

\- Tal y como temía, se fueron todos para Kalimdor con la Horda. Se lamentó el militar y tuvieron que pegar la vuelta hacia la zona.

* * *

\- El edificio está finalizado. Le informó el Jefe de Ingenieros, llamado Gavrilo, quien estaba a cargo de las construcciones con los obreros y campesinos.

\- Bien, Caballeros, tómense un descanso y luego proseguiremos. Les pidió el Príncipe a sus Súbditos.

\- Mi Señor, nosotros no pararemos hasta que Quel´thalas II esté construida y sus banderas y estandartes flameen al viento. Dio su palabra el Jefe de Ingenieros.

\- Igualmente, muchachos, pero necesitan descansar después de mucho trabajo y es una orden. Agradezco su solidaridad, pero necesito que todos tengan fuerzas, nos depara un largo camino para llegar al Futuro. Dio sus palabras de aliento y fuerza Gabriel, mientras que obedecían a sus órdenes y tomaban un descanso, hasta que recibieran el pedido de trabajar.

Por otro lado, un par de campesinos habían levantado uno de los aserraderos, iban a necesitar más de dos para poder despejar esa parte de la zona y poder colocar los demás edificios, incluyendo de plantar nuevos árboles, para así darle un camuflaje natural al nuevo Imperio.

\- ¿La pólvora dónde irá, Mi Lord? Preguntó uno de los Fusileros Enanos.

\- La tendremos en los barcos hasta que tengamos los almacenes listos. Dijo Gabriel y a su vez, llegaban las partidas de Sacerdotes, Campesinos y Soldados Rasos con el Capitán Ángel y el Sargento Charles.

\- ¿Qué encontraron? Preguntó el Jefe de la Milicia Stephan.

\- Las Fuentes de Salud y Maná están en el Oeste de la zona, pero no hemos podido encontrar Campamentos de Mercenarios ni Zonas Goblins, todos se han ido hacia Kalimdor. Informó el Sargento.

\- Es una desgracia, tendremos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta. Se lamentó Gabriel de el hecho de no tener más apoyo.

\- ¿Y si le pedimos un poco de ayuda a la Señorita Proudmore? Propuso uno de los Caballeros.

\- No, así nos verían nuestros enemigos como débiles y no lo somos. Dijo firme el Príncipe de cabellos blancos, mientras que terminaba el descanso y comenzaban de nuevo con el trabajo.

* * *

Lo primero era el tema de seguridad, la zona donde ellos estaban era blanco fácil de ataques de la Armada del Azote, cosa que nunca pasó allí, pero temiendo que aparecieran barcos enemigos y desembarcaran, Gabriel ordenó cavar en la zona donde estaban construyendo Quel´thalas II, un sistema de barricadas y trincheras, para así evitar que cualquier enemigo entrara en sus tierras.

El segundo tema, era el asunto del Sistema de Abastecimiento del agua, en los planos que llevaban los Ingenieros, era empezar a cavar pozos, canales y acequias para los futuros campos y árboles frutales, además de que necesitarían construir molinos y una represa para tener abastecimiento de agua.

El tercer tema eran las minas de oro y los almacenes, con los excedentes que tendrían, deberían vender una buena cantidad, a cambio de recursos y por último, diseñar una flota de dirigibles como de barcos, para así poder iniciar con la operación que tanto ansiaba Gabriel: Primero, rescatar a los Elfos Sanguinarios y Nagas que quedaron en Northrend y traerlos hacia Quel´thalas II, debido a la muerte del Príncipe Kael´thas Sunstrider.

\- Necesitaremos astilleros para poder crear nuestra flota y eso, además, dependerá de mucha madera y oro. Dijo uno de los Campesinos.

\- Tranquilos, que todo a su debido tiempo, todo a su debido tiempo y tendremos buenos resultados. Dio su palabra el Príncipe de Quel´thalas, mientras que veía desde el Ayuntamiento, la construcción de la nueva Patria para Elfos y Humanos.

Con el correr del tiempo, llegó el atardecer y aún seguían los trabajos de construcción, Gabriel se encontraba escribiendo en su diario de viajes para la Historia del Mundo.

\- _"Llegamos en varios barcos grandes, pequeños y medianos, transportábamos materiales de construcción, barriles de pólvora, artillería, tesoros, comida, madera, oro, artefactos mágicos y libros de Dalaran y Quel´thalas, cruzamos el Gran Mar y finalmente, llegamos a las 9:00 AM, Hora del Oeste, a las costas de la Isla Theramore, donde mis fuerzas y yo, nos reencontramos con mi vieja amiga de Dalaran, Jaina Proudmore, quien nos dio la bienvenido y luego, nos llevó a estas tierras que nunca fueron exploradas o reclamadas por nadie._

 _Siento que estamos en camino hacia el futuro, hay mucha voluntad y ánimos en construir Quel´thalas II. Estoy pesando que durante la inauguración, pediré hacer un Altar de Reyes para homenajear a todos los caídos durante el Azote._

 _El Azote, ¡EL AZOTE! Malditos Muertos Vivientes, destruyeron mi Patria, masacraron a mi gente y cometieron horribles actos contra nosotros, pero llegará la venganza nuestra: La sangre de nuestros hermanos asesinados será vengada, las huestes del Rey Arthas sufrirán, el martillo golpea fuerte y no avisa, sufrirán cientos de millones de pérdidas en fuerzas y material. Les haremos sentir el mismo dolor que tuvimos en el pasado y al traidor de Arthas...Yo mismo terminaré con esta desgracia, asesinado al Príncipe Maldito"_ Escribió Gabriel en el diario, jurando su venganza contra el Azote y destruir al Rey Lich, de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

 **Saludos para Elein88 :D, que tengan un buen Lunes y no se vayan a perder los próximos capítulos, dejen reviews n.n.**

 **En los capítulos que vendrán, Quel´thalas II estará casi terminada y lista para su fundación, mientras que Gabriel ordenará construir la flota de rescata para ir hacia Northrend y rescatar a las fuerzas de los Elfos Sanguinarios y a los Nagas, donde les ofrecerá a estos últimos, de que lucharán por su lado en la guerra contra el Azote.**

 **¿Funcionará esta alianza? ¿Cómo la tomarán los Humanos y los Orcos? ¿Arthas va a aparecer? Las respuestas y más, las tendrán en el capítulo que viene de:**

 ** _"Un Nuevo Imperio"_**

 ** _No se lo pierdan :D._**

 ** _Y que tengan una buena semana, Camaradas._**

 ** _Saludos de MontanaHatsune92, Paz._**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Rumores \- Edificio terminado. Anunciaron los campesinos de Gabriel, el Cuartel estaba listo, los trabajos seguían también por la noche y desde Theramore eran observados por los guardias de Jaina.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó uno de los civiles.

\- Las fuerzas del Príncipe Gabriel están construyendo su nuevo hogar. Informó el Capitán de la Guardia de la Ciudad a los presentes.

\- ¿Creen que vaya a coronarse Emperador de la Casa de los Altos Elfos? Preguntó uno de los Soldados.

\- Es bastante dudosa esa pregunta, pero creemos que lo hará, él tiene sangre Elfa en las venas, sumado a que también estaba para ocupar el poder en Dalaran, hasta que prefirió dárselo al Kirin Tor. Alegó otro de los guardias.

\- Solo esperemos que podamos vencer al traidor de Arthas. Pidieron varios civiles, los cuales estaban reunidos en una posada, muchos eran extranjeros.

Aún así, Gabriel estaba en duda si él iba a ser coronado Emperador de los Altos Elfos, temía bastante a que no se pudiera cumplir el proyecto, el sitio era el ideal, pero aún así temía de que el trabajo no diera sus frutos.

\- El Príncipe Gabriel Halcón Negro, es el último de los herederos de Quel´thalas, iba a ser coronado Emperador de los Altos Elfos, cuando se dio el ataque contra su Patria, él se encontraba en Dalaran, hasta que cuando volvió y se encontró con su Patria totalmente destruida y con muy pocos supervivientes, muchos de su gente escaparon para Lordaeron y se aliaron a las fuerzas Humanas, pero muchos los desprestigiaron porque ellos no tenían un hogar.

\- Recemos de que él sea bastante bueno para la guerra, los Elfos no son muy fáciles de negociar. Dijo el dueño de la posada.

\- El Príncipe Gabriel es de los más fuertes, se dice que asesinó a más de 70 agentes de la Legión del Fuego y también hablan de que se enfrentó una vez al Príncipe Arthas El Traidor. Comentó el tabernero, mientras que servía bebidas a los campesinos.

\- Ese maldito traidor, recemos de que muera pronto y que arda en el Infierno. Pidió un grupo de Soldados Rasos.

\- Pronto lo veremos caer, pronto. Dijo con esperanzas un Capellán del Ejército de Theramore.

* * *

Por su parte, Gabriel estaba revisando las construcciones, las construcciones más importantes era los Santuarios Arcanos y los Nidos de Grifos, necesitaban iniciar investigaciones, además de que aún no tenían un lugar ideal para poner a la flota.

\- La Costa Norte es muy escarpada y llena de rocas, nuestra flota podría hundirse allí. Le mostró uno de los Ingenieros.

\- ¿Y el Sur? Preguntó Gabriel.

\- Ese sitio no ha sido explorado, por la mañana iremos en una partida de reconocimiento. Le informó otro de los Ingenieros, a la vez que los campesinos, los que cumplían su primera jornada, se iban a descansar y entraban los otros grupos para cubrirlos.

\- Debemos poner más empeño para mañana a la mañana, están muy cansados. Pero quieren seguir trabajando. Dijo Gabriel.

\- Hay mucha expectativa, Mi Lord, muchos están hablando de que si usted va a coronarse Emperador de los Altos Elfos, sería un honor tener a un líder para nosotros. Le dijo el Capitán Ángel.

\- Eso me deja mucho en qué pensar, Capitán, no es una tarea fácil, además, estamos en guerra aún con Arthas, no descansaré hasta verlo muerto. Dijo Gabriel, cuando en esos momentos, dio la orden de parar de trabajar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Mi Lord? Preguntó uno de los campesinos.

\- Vayan a descansar, todos. Ordenó el joven, mientras que le obedecían.

Mañana iba a ser otro largo día de trabajo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: La Fundación de Quel´thalas III Sientes frío, la brisa marina trae ese recuerdo doloroso sobre la caída de tu Patria, quieres buscar venganza pero no puedes: Eres un joven Príncipe y apenas estás aprendiendo a defenderte, con el correr del tiempo, aprendes de los enemigos, sabes cómo van a atacar, por dónde van a avanzar y hasta lograrás copiar sus movimientos en la guerra.

Así fue cómo las investigaciones del Príncipe Gabriel permitieron a su grupo sobrevivir tanto en el "Castillo de la Resistencia", con ataques sorpresa y destrucción a las armas enemigas, asaltar los campamentos y las antiguas ciudades, asediadas por las hordas de muertos vivientes, fue así como ellos sobrevivieron, pero todo tenía sus límites, había que renunciar a la lucha hasta nuevo aviso, para eso tuvieron que irse de Lordaeron y ahora estaban en otras tierras, en el Oeste.

¿Funcionaría el Proyecto del Príncipe Halcón Negro? ¿Qué iba a pasar con los Elfos Sanguinarios que aún esperaban con ser rescatados? Ellos estaban sin un líder, el Príncipe Kael´thas había muerto y los Nagas no podía sacarlos, ya que estaban asediados por la Armada del Azote.

\- Ya hemos encontrado unos astilleros. Le dijo el Capitán Ángel a Gabriel.

\- Perfecto, Capitán, preparen unos barcos para ir al Norte, hacia las Tierras Heladas de Northrend y tienen mi orden de evacuar a los Elfos Sanguinarios. Dio sus instrucciones Gabriel.

\- A sus órdenes, Mi Lord. Respondió el militar, mientras que se iban botando los barcos para el operativo de rescate.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los campesinos y los obreros seguían trabajando, a pesar de que Gabriel pedía de que descansaran, ya se habían levantado las barricadas y dos Torres de Vigilancia, mientras que iban a levantar otras torres, pero estás serían de defensa, las Torres de Vigía y Cañón.

\- Hemos establecido un Puesto de Control allí cerca, será para hacer una zona de trincheras y la otra para hacer unos canales, acequias y hasta unos pozos de agua para las cosechas. Le mostró uno de los campesinos el trabajo a Gabriel.

\- Excelente, muchachos, vamos bien. Les felicitó Gabriel, mientras que se dirigía hacia los campesinos, el trabajo iba a estar terminado para dentro de poco tiempo.

Lo que más ansiaba era poder conseguir ese derecho que tanto ansiaba y era ser coronado Emperador de los Altos Elfos, por cualquier región que estuvieran, ellos iban a vivir en su nuevo Imperio, no le importaba si le iba a llevar tiempo o si eran pocos, sabía que su gente, como las Fuerzas Humanas de la Alianza le iban a reconocer su figura y le darían la lealtad absoluta.

\- Pase lo que pase, Capitán, tiren a matar. Le dijo el Príncipe al Comandante de sus fuerzas.

\- Por supuesto, Mi Señor, no dejaremos a ningún Muerto del Azote vivo. Dio su palabra el militar, mientras que partían un par de barcos y barcazas hacia el Norte, para rescatar a las tropas del Príncipe Kael´thas, tras la muerte del heredero.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Surge una nueva autoridad: El Emperador Gabriel  Durante un largo período estuvieron los Humanos trabajando con Gabriel y luego con la llegada de los Elfos Sanguinarios del Príncipe Kael´thas, ellos le rindieron obediencia al Príncipe Gabriel, el cual ya había tomado la decisión de formar su gobierno con Militares y Nobles, gobernar para que su pueblo fuera feliz y que nunca les faltara nada, pero eso iba a llevar su tiempo, después de las desgracias con el Azote y Lord Archimonde, las cosas deberían tomarse un tiempo para así rendir todos su frutos necesarios.

\- Mi Lord, ya es la hora. Le dijo el Capitán, quien venía con tres Soldados Rasos.

Gabriel se giró hacia los cuatro militares, los cuales lo esperaban, él había elegido finalmente ser coronado Emperador de los Altos Elfos, la Casa de Quel´thalas volvía a resurgir de sus cenizas y del odio hacia el Azote y al Príncipe Arthas por haberlos llevado casi a la extinción, Gabriel esperaba no cometer el mismo error que el Príncipe Kael´thas, quien cegado por la ira y el odio, terminó por llevarlo hacia la muerte misma.

En la Plaza de Armas, ya que la de la futura nación todavía estaba en construcción, se llevó a cabo la ceremonia, donde los Humanos de Theramore, los Elfos, tanto del Bosque de Ashenvale como los Sanguinarios, los Enanos y la Horda Orca estuvieron presentes. Gabriel llegó escoltado por su Guardia Imperial, compuesta por los Espadachines que habían servido a Kael´thas hasta su muerte, en el centro se encontraba un Sacerdote Elfo y el Capitán que llevaba la Corona Imperial en sus manos, protegido por un pequeño grupo de Soldados Rasos. A la derecha, un pelotón de Enanos Fusileros que realizarían los disparos de honor junto con los Equipos Mortero y finalmente, la Caballería, la cual montaba guardia por la zona de la ceremonia, con el fin de evitar cualquier incidente.

Gabriel había pedido de que no hubiera ningún problema en la Seguridad, ya que aunque la región estaba libre del Azote, se temía de una incursión enemiga por las costas, por lo cual, la Flota de Theramore patrullaba la zona Norte y Sur.

Pronto llegó el joven, caminando en camino hacia el Altar de los Reyes Elfos, donde el Sacerdote le esperaba para la coronación, la Corona era de su vieja tierra, Quel´thalas, uno de los muy pocos objetos que había logrado sobrevivir al fuego y la destrucción del pasado.

\- ¡Atención! Pidió el Sargento a los Soldados Rasos y se posicionaron.

\- ¡Atención! Respondieron sus subordinados.

Gabriel caminó pasando por ellos, siendo recibido y alabado por sus Camaradas, quienes ansiaban ver la coronación.

\- Camaradas, estamos aquí presentes para presenciar una gran acontecimiento histórico: Nuestro líder, el Príncipe Gabriel Halcón Negra será coronado Emperador de los Altos Elfos, la Casa de Quel´thalas vuelve a recuperar su esplendor y de las cenizas, renacerá nuestro Imperio. Dio sus primeras palabras para la ceremonia el Sacerdote, mientras que Gabriel se arrodillaba.

El Capitán se acercó para llevar acabo la siguiente fase de la ceremonia.

Gabriel siguió arrodillado, esperando el momento para que la Corona Imperial fuera colocada en su cabeza, no podía levantar la vista, ya que iba contra los protocolos de ceremonia, ningún Príncipe al ser coronado no podía observar la ceremonia ni nada, solo debía permanecer allí hasta recibir la Corona.

\- Príncipe Gabriel -Dijo en voz firme el Sacerdote Elfo- ¿Jurais bajo tu palabra y en presencia de todos los presentes desempeñar sus funciones como nuestro Emperador para nuestro futuro Imperio? Preguntó.

\- Sí, juro. Respondió.

\- ¿Jurais ante la memoria de nuestros Reyes de la Casa de Quel´thalas en vengar sus muertes y la destrucción de nuestro hogar a manos del Príncipe Arthas El Maldito? Volvió a preguntar el Sacerdote.

\- Sí, juro. Desempeñaré mis funciones con lealtad, honor, patriotismo y prometo que no descansaré hasta ver a Arthas muerto y que pague todos los daños y muertes que causó a nuestra bella Quel´thalas. Respondió finalmente y sus ojos, el fuego ardía con todo su esplendor.

Inmediatamente estallaron los aplausos y Gabriel pasó de ser un Príncipe de una Patria destruida, a ser un Emperador con un proyecto en mente: Reconstruir el Imperio de la Casa de los Altos Elfos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Los preparativos para la guerra \- _"Llevo años esperando este momento, pero mientras que Quel´thalas II se está por terminar de construir, la amenaza del Azote se haca cada día más invensible, las huestes del Rey Arthas avanzan por el Norte de Lordaeron, buscando recuperar sus dominios robados por los "Perdidos", pero éstos apoyados por humanos rebeldes y brujos expertos en magia negra, les hacen cada vez más imposible a los Muertos Vivientes con recuperar Lordaeron. Si pudiéramos tener una alianza con ellos, destruiríamos al Azote para siempre"_ Pensaba cada día el ya coronado Emperador Gabriel.

Unos golpes se hicieron oír en la puerta del Ayuntamiento, donde Gabriel se hallaba reunido con varios de sus Caballeros y con el Capitán de los Soldados Rasos.

\- Mi Lord, los representantes de la Horda y la Alianza ya están aquí. Le informó uno de los Enanos Fusileros.

\- Que pasen. Pidió el joven, mientras que el Enano se retiraba para permitirles pasar.

* * *

Allí ingresaron Jaina Proudmore de la Alianza y el Jefe Thrall de la Horda Orca, quienes venían a felicitar al nuevo Emperador, sino que también era para discutir acerca de los planes para la futura guerra contra la terrible amenaza del Azote.

\- Veo que está nueva nación dentro de poco tendrá sus banderas y estandartes que flamearán al viento. Le comentó Jaina al joven.

\- Pronto, aún estamos en la construcción de las casas para los civiles y he estado enviando mensajes a través de los Jinetes de Grifos y Autogiros para que vengan a vivir aquí todos los remanentes de los Elfos Sanguinarios. Respondió Gabriel, mientras que les mostraba desde el piso del Ayuntamiento la construcción de la Patria.

\- Este es sitio que siempre has soñado con volver a edificar Silvermoon, ¿no, Gabriel? Deseó saber Thrall.

\- En mis sueños e interpretaciones de las Estrellas, todas me decían que viajara hacia el Norte, hacia la Isla de Theramore, para que luego nos llegara la noticia de ir hacia el Sudoeste, en donde aquí comenzó la construcción de este Imperio, la estirpe de los Altos Elfos jamás desapareció, a pesar de la Caída de Silvermoon, pero con el propio Arthas, nosotros seremos los que lo juzguemos y que pague con su vida todos sus crímenes. Dijo el chico, mientras que un silencio sepulcral inundó el sitio.

\- Arthas. Dijo Jaina.

\- El Príncipe Maldito. Nombró el calificativo que tenía ese personaje que había asesinado a su propio padre y de haber llevado a Lordaeron a su destrucción.

\- En mis sueños he visto que su caída es inminente, pero que no sería yo quien lo liquidara, sino alguien más, un viejo guerrero iba a ser el responsable de la derrota y caída del Rey Exánime. Dijo Gabriel, mientras que las runas de su capa brillaban con fuerza de un azul oscuro.

\- ¿Y quién sería ese personaje, Mi Lord? Deseó saber el Capitán.

\- No sabría decirlo, solo lo he visto en mis sueños, un guerrero de cabellos y barba blanca como la propia nieve y armadura dorada que enfrenta y derrota a Arthas, para que luego muera éste en los brazos del fantasma del Rey Terenas Merethil II. Finalizó el chico.

De nuevo el silencio, hasta que de golpe, llegaron unos embajadores provenientes de los Altos Elfos de la desaparecida Quel´thalas.

\- Buscamos al Emperador Gabriel Halcón Negro. Dijo uno de los enviados.

\- Ese soy yo. Respondió el joven y los emisarios se arrodillaron ante él.

\- Mi Lord, hemos venido desde las Lejanas Tierras del Oeste, donde ya no existe una Patria ni una Casa Dinástica, sino solo ruinas y muerte a nuestro alrededor. En usted hemos visto el futuro para todos nosotros. Estamos a sus órdenes. Finalizó el segundo emisario, mientras que se levantaban.

\- Como Emperador daré cumplida mi palabra de que todos los Altos Elfos, Elfos Sanguinarios y Humanos vengan a vivir aquí a nuestra Quel´thalas II y a la vez, destruiremos a los barcos enemigos que son del Azote, que andan merodeando nuestras costas. Dijo Gabriel y los emisarios volvieron a arrodillarse para besarle la mano en señal de respeto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, por las aguas del tranquilo Gran Mar, los Autogiros y Jinetes de Grifos, protegidos por zepelines Goblin que llevaban en su interior a civiles y militares Elfos y Humanos, éstos se dirigían hacia la futura Nación de Quel´thalas II, hasta que uno de los Autogiros dio la alarma.

\- ¡Alerta, amigos, vean allí abajo, navegando hacia el Oeste! Alertó uno de los pilotos y uno de los Enanos que volaban sobre aquellas bestias mitológicas vieron que la amenaza del Azote estaba allí bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó otro de los Autogiros.

\- ¡A bombardear! ¡Tenemos que proteger esos Dirigibles y Zepelines Globin! Ordenó un tercer Autogiro y las naves se dirigieron en picada, atacando con sus ametralladoras de fuego rápido a los barcos, matando sobre la cubierta a las fuerzas de ataque de Arthas, en su mayoría Nigromantes y Abominaciones, las cuales caían abatidas a las aguas del mar, las cuales se los tragaban, mientras que los Jinetes de Grifo se deshacían de los Wyrm de Hielo, los cuales dieron una feroz batalla, pero las bestias aladas de Gabriel eran más rápidas que sus rivales y ninguno de sus fuerzas sufrió bajas.

\- ¡Malditos Autogiros y Jinetes de Grifo, Soldados, ataquen! Ordenó uno de los Capitanes de aquellos barcos negros, pero éste fue alcanzado por una bomba que arrojaron aquellas máquinas voladoras, la cual estalló en el centro de la cubierta, partiendo a la mitad el barco y éste se hundió por completó con toda su tripulación en las aguas del Mar.

El primer navío se hundió por completo, mientras que aún proseguía la marcha de los otros pero cada vez más eran atacados por las fuerzas aéreas de Gabriel, quien había ordenado liquidar a todo barco perteneciente al Azote.

\- ¡Vamos, escorias, pongan en marcha estos navíos, son órdenes del Rey Exánime, vamos! Ordenaba otro de los Capitanes, pero inmediatamente después de impartir las órdenes, una nueva bomba cayó sobre ellos, pero esta vez en la proa, la cual explotó, arrojando astillas y partiendo la quilla y el mástil principal, hundiéndose por la proa el buque con todos sus tripulantes.

\- Malditos infelices, ¿qué hacemos? Si seguimos nos van a matar a todos. Dijo un Acólito.

\- Debemos seguir, nuestros buques no pueden ser hundidos por esos Autogiros todo el tiempo. Pidió otro Acólito, mientras que ponían rumbo hacia el Oeste, pero eran de vuelta atacados, otros dos navíos se fueron a pique y un tercero quedó severamente dañado, por lo cual tuvo que retirarse de allí.

\- ¡Fuera bombas! Gritó otro piloto de los Autogiro y el explosivo golpeó la popa de otro barco, llevándose a su hundimiento, mientras que la tripulación y las tropas enemigas escapaban en barcazas, pero también éstas eran atacadas.

Después de varias horas de bombardeos y ataques de Grifos, la Armada del Azote emprendió la retirada hacia las Tierras Heladas de Northrend, el Rey Exánime no iba a estar contento de la noticia de que sus buques habían sido hundidos y otros tantos quedaron averiados por las balas, martillos y bombas.

Literalmente, estos bombardeos eran una declaración de guerra, la cual se estaba gestando y desarrollando para el futuro combate contra el Azote y el Rey Maldito.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Final: Venganza por nuestra Patria \- _"Desde hacía mucho tiempo que añoraba el momento de poder vengar a Quel´thalas de Arthas y su Azote de Muertos Vivientes. ¿Cuánto tuve que esperar? Muchos años, todos esos días perdido, sin Patria, sin Sangre Real y sin un Monarca o una Casa Real que dirigiera a nosotros, los Altos Elfos, exiliados para siempre a vagar por los bosques y a trabajar para los de la Alianza, los cuales como el maldito del Mariscal Garithos, al cual no le importaba más que la Alianza, mientras que los míos, mis Camaradas teníamos misiones secundarias o de reparadores, ¡Vergüenza ajena sentirían nuestros antepasados y los Reyes si vieran a los nuestros trabajar como Siervos de los Humanos, los cuales no nos dieron una mano...Excepto por Jaina Proudmore, la cual ella nos ayudó a mis Camaradas y a mí en instalarnos en estas islas, la cual será convertida en un bastión enorme y daremos por comenzado nuestro Imperio, la Casa de los Altos Elfos volverá a recuperar su esplendor y ahora...bueno, estoy en el campo de batalla, luchando codo a codo con los Humanos, la Horda Orca, los Enanos, mis Camaradas, los Elfos del Bosque y los Altos Elfos y conmigo, Su Majestad, el Emperador Gabriel I Halcón Negro, estoy con alguien que conocí en el pasado y que fue mi fuente de amor e inspiración: Sylvanas Windrunner, a pesar de que ella ya no es una Alta Elfa, sino la líder de Los Perdidos", la facción rebelde del Azote que expulsó a Arthas de Lordaeron cuando se rebelaron los Señores del Terror, ella y Varimathras dirigen a estos muertos vivientes insurgentes, con los cuales acabaremos con la tiranía del Rey Arthas para_ siempre" Pensaba Gabriel, mientras que combatía contra los esbirros del Rey Exánime de las Tierras Heladas, con él estaban sus tropas, tanto los del Castillo de la Resistencia, como sus Hermanos, los Altos Elfos, los cuales ahora lo tenían a él como el único líder, tras la muerte del Príncipe Kael´thas.

\- ¡Capitán, movilicen a la Infantería, ahora! Ordenó Gabriel, quien tras haber dado la orden de bombardear las posiciones enemigas con la artillería, los autogiros y los Jinetes de Grifo suyos, ahora era el momento de atacar para las fuerzas de tierra.

\- ¡Sí, Mi Emperador, vamos, Soldados, ataquen! Ordenó el Capitán de los Humanos, mientras que avanzaban con el Sargento y los batallones de los Altos Elfos, los cuales iban con los Capitanes y Espadachines.

\- ¡Fuego! Dio la orden de abrir fuego el Coronel de los Enanos que estaban con el Emperador, los cuales abatieron a una gran cantidad de Abominaciones y Nigromantes, antes de que pudieran lanzar sus ataques y hechizos contra las tropas de Gabriel.

El joven Emperador atacaba con tenacidad y una gran habilidad con su espada, atravesando los corazones de los Necrófagos y los Demonios de la Cripta, decapitaba a las Abominaciones y hasta pegaba enormes saltos que destruían la pesada armada de los Wyrm de Hielo, los cuales no podían hacer nada contra él.

\- ¡Están todos muertos, ya casi tenemos esta posición, vamos, mi pueblo, Pueblo de los Altos Elfos, esta será la victoria final, luchen por nuestro hogar, por la Patria que nos quitaron y que ahora recuperaremos! ¡Larga vida a Quel´thalas II y a la Casa de los Altos Elfos! Dio su grito de batalla Gabriel, el cual animaba a sus fuerzas, las cuales se unían con las de la Alianza y los demás Aliados, arrasando con una gran violencia a las filas enemigas, las cuales quedaban diezmadas para luego dominar todo el campo y los alrededores de las Tierra Heladas de Northrend.

La batalla iba a continuar, mientras que a pesar de la resistencia que daba el Azote de los Muertos Vivientes, éstos comenzaban a ceder terreno, dejando sus posiciones, las cuales caían en manos de las fuerzas aliadas.

\- ¡Hoy es nuestra venganza, Rey Exánime! ¡Hoy la Casa de los Altos Elfos viene por tu cabeza! Gritó Gabriel, quien podía divisar con sus ojos el Salón del Trono donde los estaba esperando el Monarca Maldito.

\- ¡Las murallas caerán al igual que las puertas y nosotros avanzaremos, no tendremos piedad sobre ningún Muerto Viviente, vamos, Hermanos, al ataque! Ordenaron los Capitanes Humanos y Elfos, los cuales comenzaron a utilizar un gran ariete para derribar abajo la puerta de entrada al Palacio de Hielo.

* * *

Veía ser izada la bandera y el estandarte de la Casa de los Altos Elfos, los ojos de Gabriel se humedecían de la emoción al ver como las montañas y los puestos de control del Rey Maldito caían y pasaban a estar bajo su control.

\- Demuestras bastante bien tu destreza en el combate, Emperador Gabriel, y pensar que te juzgué mal, no eres un mal Soldado, tienes agallas, coraje y valor a la hora de pelear. Creo que tal vez nuestra gente pueda renacer de vuelta. Dijo Sylvanas, mientras que acampaban a las puertas del Palacio, esperando las órdenes de los Jefes para iniciar el siguiente asalto.

\- Arthas asesinó a nuestra gente y a ti te convirtió en esa...No pudo seguir, ya que la antigua Elfa sentía la furia arder en sus venas.

\- En esta monstruosidad, sí, pero sé que acabaré con esta maldición, una vez que tenga su cabeza en mis manos. Juró vengarse.

\- No caigas en la misma trampa que cayó Kael´thas, él era bueno, pero su odio lo volvió ciego y se olvidó de nuestros hermanos en Northrend. Le advirtió como consejo Gabriel, de que ella no cayera en la furia y la venganza.

\- En cuanto terminemos con Arthas, tal vez la paz vuelva a este Mundo, pero nosotros no podremos estar juntos, seguiré siendo la líder de "Los Perdidos", por desgracia mi destino ha sido marcado. Se lamentó Sylvanas, pero en ese momento, Gabriel la abrazó y se preparó para besarla.

\- Hasta que dure esta guerra, quiero vivirla contigo, a pesar de que no seas ya una de nosotros, siempre pensaré en ti, Mi Dama Oscura. Le prometió el joven y ambos se besaron dulcemente, mientras que en el Firmamento las Estrellas de los Reyes Elfos brillaban con toda su intensidad, dando a conocer de la futura victoria que tendrían sobre Arthas y su tiranía.

 **Fin.**


End file.
